New World,New Life
by nigel90
Summary: A 15 year old boy Nigel Joyce went on what was a family bonding camping trip to a fight for survival.Will he escape back home or change his mind and stay in a world where he has power. This is my very fisrt story plses be kind. Oh and the chapters will be delayed due to school and plus i am gunnu rewrite the start with a better version.
1. Prolog

Chapter 0: Prolog

So here I am in a dark cell of a castle dungeon. The walls were made of solid stone and the air in the cell was cold and damp and the only light source is the light of the dimly lit torch in the hallway behind the metal cell door. But even with such little light I can see my surrounds and more importantly myself. Why it is important well it is to keep what little sanity I have left for where I am is not controlled by humanity but by ponies. You see before I arrived here I was going to camp with my family grated that we did not like each other much but my dad was the one who try's patch things up between me and my horrid sister. Oh and before I forget my name is Nigel Joyce. So from what I could remember before arriving here in this land called Equestria I was angry with my sister yet again and I grab all my things and went to camp away from the cabin I even took my machete that took me a while to convince my dad to get me by saying it is for the camping trip.

My Dad understand the way I felt he too can't stand the way my sister acts and he believes that all I need is some space. So as I was walking away from the cabin I tripped on a rock and banged my head. When I woke up I was still in the forest but it felt different but I shrugged it off and began to set up camp for it was still dark so I started with a camp fire first just as I was starting to light the fire I heard a wolf's howl coming closer. Just as the fire blazed I turned around to meet with green glowing eyes of a wolf but what scared me was that the wolf was made entirely out of wood and was moving on its own. The wooden wolf kept its distances because of the camp fire and for that I was glad it kept away plus I also released I had my machete in my hands. Now I did not bothered to set the tent and just slept by the fire I always wake up some times to restock the fire until sunrise.

As my eye flutter open and it took me sometime due to a lack of sleep from the constant fear of those wood wolves. Also since I was still half asleep I failed to notice the shadow moving away from the nearby bushes. I made sure to douse the fire embers with water and I ate the last pack of beef jerky in my pack. After finishing what I consider breakfast I put the empty plastic bag back in my hitch hiking back pack and strapping it to my back, I picked up my machete and proceed to where I thought my cabin was with machete in hand. After what seemed like an hour I finally came to an opening on where I was hoping I was back. When I was walking to the light I was feeling strange like i am not weighted down by my back pack anymore like I was walking without anything on my back at all but I thought it was not so important and just keep walking.

Upon nearing the opening I can see it is not the cabin but in fact a town quite a distance away and with this I put my machete down and pulled out my binoculars for I like to know where I am going before going there and from what I saw shocked my deeply even to a point where I question my sanity. What I saw in the town were populated by what look like talking ponies and by my observation there are three types one had horns while others don't have and in the sky I saw ponies with wings. I was deep in thought on what to do until I heard a noise from behind. I dropped my binoculars and grabbed my machete slowly then spun around only to be met with something solid that knocked my unconscious.

And now here I am waking up in the cold dark cell back to this nightmare. Now all I do is wait and see what happens to me

**Hello and thank you for reading this story. This is my first time and i hope you enjoyed i am open to any sort of improvements and reviews for they point out mistakes. By the way sorry if it is short but i had somthing coming up and i had to get this out now.I will try get the next chapter out as soon as i can.**


	2. Choice

Chapter 1: Choices

While I was waiting for something to happen I took a closer look in the cell and from what I see there is only one way out and that is the metal door. Knowing I could not break a metal door I sat down in a dark corner of the cell. While waiting I was thinking out loud, God damn it Nigel what the hell did you get yourself into this time, this is ten times worst the then a trip to the principal's office about a fight with 5 other students in class. I muttered to myself.

Now for what seemed like one hour I heard the lock of the metal door clanked. I looked up to see two ponies with in armor dragged me out of the cell and down of the hallway.

As I was forced down the hallway i looked at my surroundings. I saw more prison cells and the guard room where they might have left my stuff in either that or some sort of armory in this place.

I was hit with an uneasy feeling and I began to wonder on what these ponies have in store for me. The walking continued till arriving at a single wooden door. The guards behind me motioned me too enter through the door.

Upon entering the room I noticed two things 1 there is a table and 2 chairs and 2 I am not alone in the room. Sitting on one of the chairs is a single pony with a purple coat and a pink and purple mane she also seems to have a star on her flank. How I know it is female beats me.

She motioned me to sit in the chair in front of her. And so I did reluctantly sat in the chair then came the eerie silence as she observes me waiting for me to make a move. For what seems like an hour the mare finally spoke, so what are you? She asks.

At firsts I was caught by surprise even though deep down I knew they might be able to talk but what I did not expect was that she spoke perfect English. She saw this look and repeated the question but this time I did reply. Well I am a Human. I replied with a hint of caution in my voice.

This time it is the mares time to look surprised and it lead me to believe that this pony thought that I might be some dumb creature which angered me greatly. But I tried to calm down immediately for throwing a fit will not help me right now. After a minute or so she asks me another question.

Do you have a name? She asks. As I see it there is no point to remain silent so I said this with a bit of sarcasm. Isn't it not polite to say your name before ask them first. And with this I have gotten a look of annoyances which I enjoyed quite a lot. And now we started to talk quite a bit which saddens me when I told myself not to talk too much.

So your name is Nigel and you're a human from planet earth and you say you fell asleep in the forests only to wake up near Ponyville in the Everfree forest. She repeats from a little notebook which I just noticed that she was writing everything I said. Yes not can you please answer my questions. I asked the purple pony.

The pony nodded believing it is time to let me asks the questions. Ok first of all who are you and why am I here? I asked. My name is twilight sparkle and you are in Canterlot dungeon you are brought here because your kind was never seen here before. She replied in a tone that of a teacher explaining an answer to a dim student. Why knock me unconscious and what is to happen to me. Then she replied in the same tone, you were armed and we assumed that you will not come quietly and your fate shall be decided by Princess Celestia.

And with this I fell silent so silent I even got twilight to give me a worrying look. After an hour of silence the guards dragged me back to my cell. Back in my cell I started thinking and I tend to think of the worst thing might happen and with that thought I decided to prepare.

Every day I was questioned about mankind and earth while I ask about ponies and the land even the history which I had a talent for. I learned about the nature of ponies and they rely on magic and many are against change which may or may not be a good thing. The days I spend in the dungeon changed me quite a bit one thing is my diet were I had no meat at all and I felt strangely stronger every day.

One day the guards came into my cell telling me that I will no longer stay in a cell and with that I was happy to be out of this gloomy place. As I was escorted down the palace hallways I then put in a room with a bed wardrobe and a bathroom. Before entering the bathroom a pony maid came in to inform me that I will be having dinner with the princess and that I should leave my ragged cloths by the bed.

And with that she left. I undressed myself and left the cloths by the bed as she said then entered the bathroom to take a shower. But in the shower I felt like I was being watched and with this uneasy feeling I cut the shower short. I found a towel by the door and dried myself. Upon leaving the bathroom I was surprised to see my back pack on the bed and to see that everything is still there well not everything I was missing my pocket knife and machete.

I picked up my spare set of cloths in the pack to put on. The cloths I put on was boxer shorts, trousers, a under shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of socks and a pair of trainers. After getting dressed I decided to look around the room and with that I finally noticed a book case filled with books. With closer inspection the books were about different subject like history and biology even how to do magic. I picked a book about how to do illusion magic and with that I began reading first I read about how to counter illusion magic then how to do it. I thought I might have been great if I can do magic even if is absurd I tried to do a simple trick like make a mouse appear on the bed.

I followed the instructions and step one was to picture the creature in my mind then point my hoof or in my case finger or hand at the spot then say the magic word in which case I had a bit of trouble saying. But I managed to get it right and upon this my hand glowed and a mouse appeared on the bed. I was surprised and excited about this.

I practiced and I was able to create bigger illusions and I even got them to move on their own. The book said that I can assign a word to summon an illusion and another word to unsummon the illusion. The words I assigned are psychosis and reality. And with that I finished the book in half an hour.

Now I began thinking to myself should I run now or run after dinner then where should I go if I escape from the palace. I also had second thoughts if I should just stay in the palace and ask this princess if she could send me back to earth. I guess I will decide on the princess's answer.

**Well what you think about this chapter I thought that I should extend this chapter. Remember I am very new to this so if you have any thoughts about this doesn't be afraid to tell me for I need all the help I can get. The next chapter you can decide if Nigel should stay or escape the palace for either way he will escape the palace eventually one reason or another.**


	3. Disapper

**Chapter 3: Disappear**

**Authors notes at the bottom.**

As I was following the maid to the dining room I still felt the looks of the staff but some of them seem different. They just stared at me with a certain longing look I usually see in high school when some of the girls stare at some of the jocks. But I thought that it might be impossible if a horse or pony wants me for back on earth I was always alone with barely and friends any true friends that is.

From what I see the people in my grade pity me and with that I grew more and more cold to people and with that I barely left the house for I have no reason too. Anyway I my train of thought was broken when a set of double doors opened. I entered to dining room or should I say dining hall and with that I see the chair by the table with a plate and knife and fork with a wine glass. I sat in the chair and waited for this Princess Celestia.

After what seemed like an hour the double door finally open and two ponies with crowns on their heads trotted in. one of them wore golden crown and necklace and wore what look liked golden slippers she had a pure white coat and had a horn and a pair of wings. And what was that I find odd is that her mane and tail were the color of green, purple and blue plus they seem to flow in a gentle breezes even if there isn't any.

The other one also had a crown but black and wore what look like a black scarf and had blue slippers. She was smaller than the white one and her coat was blue and her mane and tail were the color of the night sky with stars. Her mane and tail flows in the wind just like the bigger one.

By seeing them both with crowns on their heads I was very confused but I decided it was rude to stare so I stand up bowed to them. When I looked up I was given the expression that it was not needed but I was praised for good manners.

And a few minutes in dinner I finally brought up the question, so um what are those things on everybody's flanks. I asked weakly in the presences of royalty. The white Alacorn as I recall from a book back in my room looked up and said this with a smile. Well they are our cutie marks and they represent our special talent.

Ah I see and another thing I thought there will be only one princess, I did not expect two. I replied with a bit more confidence. Well this is Princess Luna, my younger sister. Pleasure to meet you. Luna said shyly. And with that tone I find it a little cute. I decide to put of the question on what is to happen to me until tomorrow. But I did ask a few more questions like if I can roam freely in the castle and also if I can got to the palace library. The princess accepted my request and thinks it might be harmless to go to the palace library probably believe that I can't do magic and learn equestrian history

I decided to stay a few more days planning an escape and secretly learning magic which I will not put to waste when I am on the run. So day after day I went in and out of the library with a different magic book once every three days. I read many books on illusion magic and I even learned some summoning magic.

I was quite happy to find this for as I can tell no one has done this type of magic for years or centuries. I am probably because they had not had a war since princess Celestia's reign. I decided to keep this book because no one will miss it for I found it in the darkest parts of the library including other types of dangerous and destructive but I rather stay with what I like. Other than that I learn a few basic spells like levitation or invisibility.

I also learned or should I say create a mind reading spell and with that a anti magic shield which of course may take quite a bit but other than that I believe that I am ready to leave. Now my escape plan is to leave a decoy of me in my room and leave looking like a royal guard and with that the only problems are the amount of time it takes and running into important people like that head captain who is called Shining Armor.

Why am I leaving because I tested my mind reading spell on some of the guards and even the princess herself? And I was furious with what I heard. She plans to experiment on me instead of trying to send me back. But now that I think about it do I really want to go back? I had a bad life were I had no friends and my family hates me but here I can have a fresh start but in the way I want it.

Anyway I put my plan into motion I left a copy of myself lying in bed and left the room looking like a maid until I find a quiet spot to change form. I was going quite well for even I fooled Princess Luna when I bowed as she walks passed. I looked to where she was going and it looked like she is heading to the room I or let's say my double occupies, I just hope I made it convincing enough.

I finally found a quiet corner and with a dim flash of red light I changed my appearance and trotted away in the form of a royal guard. I carefully made my way to the palace without running into any important ponies. With only a few close calls I finally make it to the gate. But as I make it to the gate I felt a hoof on my shoulder and as I turned around slowly my mind was racing as I recognized that voice.

Well where do you think you're going …. Nigel. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. It was Princess Celestia herself. I tried to remain calm and keep up my act. What do you mean princess my name is Vlad Ironhoof not this Nigel you speak of. I said in my best guard tone I can muster. She gave me a smirk as I said this and says, oh nice try Nigel I did not know how you did it but I can't afford you to escape and terrorize the public, it is time to bring you back to your room and question you on how you bypass the palace guard.

And with this I immediately rolled out of her grip and change my form back for now it is pointless to keep it up. I knew I would lose if I get into a magic fight with the princess for she is more than two thousand years old and she knows more magic. So I ran for the gate and summoned my anti magic shield hoping it might withstand her magic.

I forced my way through the guards and blast the gate open and ran into the city as fast as I can until I realized I was no longer being chased. I ran into a dark alleyway and changed form into a pony of my own Design. My personal pony form had a bright brown coat and had a black mane and tail and I also made it a unicorn so I don't look odd when I use magic. And with that I ran into the darkness and left the city.

**Authors note:**

**Well I am not sure if I got any better at writing or not. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter and if you like my personal pony form please tell me or tell me to think a bit more on next chapter will be called On the run and settling down. Nigel has been labeled the first wanted person in five hundred years and has a large bounty on his head. What will he do, Where will he go Find out next chapter. Send me your thoughts and reviews about what you want in the next chapter. I was thinking of adding a companion for Nigel and by companion I mean a familiar or pet as you might call it. Send me any name you like for Nigel's pet. Enjoy!**


	4. Story Update 1 Updated

**Story update #1 Updated**

I am so sorry that my chapter is really late but fear not I have a perfectly good reason for it being late and that reason is well it is school for obvious reason and besides I am only 15 and I will try to bring it in this week end.

Oh and I almost forgot I am thought it will be a kick ass idea to add a love interest and by love I mean someone loving Nigel and him being completely oblivious about it in the story and I was thinking of adding more characters to little ol Nigel won't be so lonely anymore and so I will accept any new character ideas.

So you can add in friendly/hostile ponies to befriend or attack Nigel, crate a Human character and maybe give him some new kick ass powers (**warning**: I might not add any powers that seem overpowered or of that thought up by a retard) so I can wait for your ideas and I might post the next chapter by Saturday (because I will try extend chapter to over 2500 words)

Can't wait for your ideas and please bear with me for being so slow and dealing with reality. And I forgot I need a name for Nigel's admirer and she is a changeling princess and daughter of Queen Chrysalis. **:D**

New Update 04/11/2013

Well I am not sure how to say this but I was thinking and kept on changing my mind about what to add and for a few safety and personal reasons I will not add clop scenes one reason is that one of my teachers at school decided to read my story and i got called out for simply typing retarded and another reason is that I don't have a damn clue when it comes to writing clop scenes. But I will add swearing and violence and I will be damn sure to try some new things and new ideas for the story. But if you have any complaints about my writing then don't be afraid to tell me and I am open to ideas. Also my chapter output will be very slow due to stress and agonizing pain from school.

PS. Hope you like Nightmare Moon and random AN comments in the middle of the story.


	5. Chapter 3: Settling and New Faces Part 1

**AN: WELL IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME! Chapters 3 is finally up and guess what I decided to extend the chapter as a, I'm sorry gift. Well I hope you enjoy it. And this is the longest bloody chapter I made so far.**

Chapter 3: Settling and New faces Part 1

"**HALT**! **STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!**" I heard from behind as I was running through the streets of Manehattan. Damn it I should really work on honing my magic otherwise I will be running out of new disguises to even stay and have a proper meal even if there is no meat. While running my stomach complained which was no surprised for I had no Dollars or bits as the ponies currency is called.

I managed to dodge the guards and jump into an alleyway and quickly changed into my beggar disguise. As the guards ran pass one stayed behind and trotted towards me. I was starting to sweat for I believe now that even the earth ponies are starting to see through my illusion spells for disguises. But to my relief the guard just came to me to see if I saw a strange creature ran by. I pointed my hand currently disguised as a hoof to a random direction. He thanked me and gave me fifth teen bits.

I thanked him kindly in an old man's voice and as he turns the corner I stood up and walked the other way. While walking I was mumbling an invisibility spell and as I left the alley I was completely unseen and my footsteps can only be heard. Right now I had a choice use my only bits for food or use for a train ticket to get the hell out of the city. The answer came to me when I saw yet another patrol perhaps the twentieth time already passed by. Off to the train station it is then.

Upon arriving at the station I saw constant checkpoints searching for me. I took the challenge with a smile I walked up to one of the tickets booths currently disguised and an elderly mare and bought a ticket to anywhere but here but the only available one to me is a ticket to Ponyville. I took the ticket and got on the train which was just about to leave. On the train I can finally relax after running around for three days and the train had some private rooms and I found a nice vacant one. So I went in closed the curtain and locked the door and dispelled my spell then took a nap.

Two hours of a blissful sleep I was woken up with a knock on the door. I quickly put on my illusion spell then open the door. It was the train conductor and he has come to inform me that we are now arriving in Ponyville. Upon leaving the train I can see that Ponyville is what you might call a small town ether way this will be a great place to lay low for there are no guards from what I can see so far.

I decided to take a look around before I settle in and wait till this wanted thing disappears. While walking through town I was hit with a Pink blur. Before I knew it I was on the ground looking up to a pink pony with a pink poofy mane and tail. She was talking but I can't really make out she was saying for she talked way too fast. Then suddenly she jumped off me and ran off in a random direction.

I picked myself up and kept on walking. I looked ahead of myself and it seems I have wandered into the market district and as I scan the area I saw no guards at all and with that I did not care if it seems of I was happy that I might get an actual night's sleep without a guard waking me up to arrest me. I stopped at a stand selling apples the mare at the stand had an orange mare with a blond mane and tail and was wearing a cowboy hat.

She smiled as I walked up and spends the last of my bits on buying apples and I walked to a park bench and ate the apples I just bought. The apples left my mouth in pure bliss for the taste and juices of the apples are unlike anything back on earth. After eating I realized that my magic reserves were near depleted so with that I ran away from the market and to the forest as fast as I can. My disguise was beginning to fade away and I just made it to the forest, I turned around to make sure I was not followed.

I was happy to see that no one was foolish enough to follow me and see what's wrong with me. I looked around for I feel like DE JA VU like I was here before then I just realized that this is the very same forest I woke up in upon arriving in Equestria. A thought suddenly came to me; now that I am here maybe I can use my magic to work on a base to master my magic and rest without any trouble. Now if I remember correctly the ruins of an old castle here in the forest. I think it was the castle Celestia use to live in before abandoning it and moving to Canterlot.

**1 hour later**

OH GOD FINALLY I FOUND IT! I yelled with delight as I ran to the worn wooden doors. While running to the ruins I began examining and were working out in my mind how long till I make this here ruins into a proper working base and hoping there may be enough materials to repair a few rooms if there are any. Thankful there is plenty of rubble and broken stone block scattered inside and outside of the castle and I was wondering a transmutation spell might help reconstruct the blocks like in this one TV show back on earth where you can transmute one object to another using alchemy. Here's hoping the same can be done with magic and if it works the possibilities can be endless and I can fully rebuild the castle.

Before starting construction on the castle I ran back outside to collect fire wood and start a campfire for multiple reasons and one of them is that winter is coming in a few days. I dug into my pocket and took out my backpack which I have shrunken to not slow me down. I have dumped the contents out back in the ruins and I notice a few things in the pile. I picked them up and they were a flashlight and a video camera.

I smiled at the camera for I can use it to record my experience here and use it as proof that I am not crazy when I get back to earth. And the flash light can help me navigate in the dark and it is better than walking around blindly in the castle and swearing every time I trip on something. So anyway after half an hour of gathering broken branches and a few other things I came back and I felt a chill in my spine as I walked to an empty guest room that seems in a decent condition plus the bed is still comfortable despite it not be used for god knows how long. I used the wooden sticks I collected and torn and wrapped so cloth I found in some closet to make a few torches and placed them in the hallway and put a few in what I claimed my bedroom for I checked the other rooms and they were in poor condition.

I ate some berries I found in the forest and was happy that they were edible and I made a mental note to dig up the berry bush and bring it to the ruin castle. After eating what I call a poor excuse of a meal I decide to get some sleep and I actually forgotten what it felt like to lie down in a bed. I tried to sleep but I felt scared and no it is not because I am afraid of the dark. It is more like I was being watched. But eventually I fell asleep.

**New character's POV**

In the Everfree forest near the castle ruins shifts a dark shadow that resembles an Alacorn the sizes of princess Celestia. It was doing what looked like a nightly stroll and was heading for the ruins. Suddenly the creature stops and spoke out loud: Oh a creature has taken up residence in my castle EVERY CREATURE IN THE EVERFREE FORSEST KNOWS TO STAY AWAY FROM NIGHTMARE MOON'S CASTLE! And with that she flew to the castle and headed for room that see knows the creature resides in.

But as halts as she saw an odd creature lying down in the bed and it looked like it was trying to sleep. I decided to wait for this odd creature to sleep so I can enter it dreams and learn more about it for I had never seen the likes of this creature in the Everfree forest before. I was curious of this creature and watched to see what happens but to my disappointment it just fell asleep. Knowing I will get nothing if I just flouted there I decided to look into the creature's dreams and memories.

**3 HOURS LATER**

I have awoken and I wasn't sure what to feel after seeing what I saw at first I at awe for his is a sentient creature with technology that is centuries ahead of Equestria and then I felt fear and disgust when I learned some unpleasant things like that humans as I learn they called themselves are an aggressive race were they have many wars with their own kind and it almost made me shudder when I learned about WW 1 and 2. And it disgusted me when they enslaved their own kind and consider them lesser human because their skin is black. I was going learn more until I was notices and the human called Nigel forced me out of his mind.

The Human woken up and immediately sat up and what severely surprise was the he used magic and brought me closer and now I am face to face with Nigel and for the next few minutes were agonizing and the silences was broken when the human called Nigel said three simple words: Who are you ?

**Nigel's POV**

Perhaps you did not hear me so who are you and what are you doing here!? I said and a hint of menace

Hmm I think a few minutes will let you find your tongue, ok I will look for the rest room and when I come back I expect some answers. I said while hiding the fatigue from my voice. And with that I left the room looking for a rest room and fixing anything that comes across my path whether it is a fallen ceiling to a room I looked into hoping to find a sort of restroom. I grew more tired as I tried to repair what I can as I continued to look for a restroom.

I stopped suddenly and for two reasons one is that I don't really need the bathroom and two is that shadow creature that oddly looks like an Alacorn is following me ever since I left the room. So, found your tongue have you, now who are you and what do you want with me. I said as I was turning around. I notice the creature shook its head. It then spoke in a spine chilling feministic voice; "I may as well ask you the same question". I said, "Ok then let's make this fair I ask you a question and then I will answer your questions". "Sounds fair enough, fire away", she replied. "Ok who you are", I asked.

"My name is Nightmare moon". She replied dryly in a bored tone. Hm Nightmare Moon where have I heard that before, ba that is not important right now. I thought. I waited for her question and I can tell she is choosing her words carefully, wise choice for I am not very pleasant to be around if I was woken up at one in the morning and I don't like being asked stupid questions. In a few moments that seemed like hours she finally spoke, "why are you here Nigel?"

I was not very surprised that she knew my name; after all I found her searching my mind and kicked her out. And with this I replied calmly: I may as well ask you the same Nightmare Moon but since I want to get this over with I will answer, I am on the run for I may be the first wanted criminal in Equestria for centuries and with that nowhere is safe for me for I think I got ten thousand bits on my head for my capture, **ALIVE**". I can tell I have broken her poker face and I am frankly not that surprised since this land is far too peaceful and good willed and I don't that there is any problems like unemployment or starvation or even crime frankly.

I see so maybe let's take to short way and maybe I can just read your mind and I will show you mine. She had spoken after gaining her poker face yet again. At first I thought that it was impossible but then I reminded myself that this is not really earth and the land is populated with talking ponies so earth logic is invalid here. Ok fine just one question; do I have to be awake for this? I asked with a sign of fatigue. And with that I headed back to my bedroom without hearing the answer. Upon entering the room I deiced to make a To Do list for tomorrow before sleep. And this is what I wrote on so crumpled paper and pencil I found in my bag that I remember to grab before leaving Canterlot which surprised me that no one seems to notice it.

**To do list:**

**1. Prepare some tools and weaponry for future problems**

**2. Find and hunt breakfast and future meals**

**3. Repair and assign rooms and purpose of rooms**

**4. Build some basic defenses (optional if planning to stay)**

**5. Practice and create magic for personal use**

After finishing my TO DO LIST for tomorrow I can tell that nightmare moon have entered room and with this I added one more thing to the list.

**6. Build Nightmare Moon a Bedroom**

And with that I headed to bed and tried to sleep despite the warnings from nightmare moon saying that it is harder to exchange information if I was asleep. I just ignored her warnings thinking it will be fine even thought I had a deep feeling like it is going to bite me later on. But I just fell asleep hoping I can just get a few more hours of sleep.

**Nightmare Moons POV**

I signed as he ignored my warnings and proceeded with the spell as he falls asleep. Well let's see what's ticking in your head. I close my eyes and I open them again and I was in a long white hallway which seems unusual for it is unusually colorful but then again i am in the mind of another sentient species but even if I force my way inside it is still colorful for ponies. I started to walk down the hallway and never have I seen such a clean and neat hallway for all the doors have been neatly labeled about many things like mathematics or Biology. But something concerns me for the deeper I delve into Nigel's mind the darker it gets and the hallway has changed from brand new to old and worn and the doors that lead to memories are now made of wood instead of metal.

But now there are doors that are boarded up and I can faintly see the label and on the boards themselves are marked with Danger or forgotten and with the occasional embarrassing .But I had stop for I seemed to have reached the end of the hallway and at the end of the hallway is a Hugh double door made of metal with another metal bar door in front of it locked with a lock and chain. I grew curious about this door for I have never seen such security measures for just one part of the mind.

But as I began to near the door I was washed with a sensation of fear and I made me want to run and hide in a dark corner hoping not to be found. I realized I was standing still in a cold sweat and I had second thoughts. But my curiosity came over it and I used my magic and broke the lock. As I got to the second door my sense of fear grew. I was about to turn the handles until I was suddenly picked up and send out of Nigel mind. I blinked and looked up to see that Nigel was beginning to awake.

**Nigel POV**

"Well I hope you found enough to satisfy your curiosity". I said to the confused Alacorn in front of me .I got out of the bed and headed for the door. "Anyway I am going to find breakfast and I how you are not too queasy at the sight of blood". I shouted back while I left the castle ruins. While I was sneaking around the forest trying to not scare the game and avoiding any pony that may have entered the forest I was looking for so materials that I can uses for tools and maybe weapons. So far I may have access to stone tools.

I laughed at that for I said to myself welcome to mine craft. Then a thought came to me, "Do I really know how to make tools, I am not sure if I can make them unless", I started to smile, "l make them mine craft style." I started grabbing rocks and stuffed them into my bag and I began punching a tree like an idiot .I stopped and whispered stupid to myself knowing this is reality, well sort of, and I just can't punch a tree and expect it to I just climbed the tree, because I cannot fly, and started ripping the branches and tossed them to the ground.

After a few minutes of exhausting work I finally got of the tree and got my feet on solid ground. I made a mental note to work of my excessive fat or I may be dead if I am running away for a fight and then collapse in five minutes then be killed. I put all the braches I got and put in front of me. I split the pile in half and I put my hands over it and felt the magic pulsing at my fingertips. I closed my eyes and thought of a work bench. I open my eyes to see a full blown work bench with the plain three by three crafting grid. I began a test to see if the bench works the same way like in mine craft. A wave of nostalgia hit me as I thought of back home to my comfort zone and computer. I pushed that thought out and focused on my test.

I put the branch in the grid and I waited a few seconds then a slight flash happened and the branch changed into a carved wooden stick that you may see on tools. "_Well that works, now to make a few more and see if I can make a few tools_." I thought to myself. I set to work and made an axe, a pickaxe, a shovel, a hand scythe and a one handed sword. All the tools made of wood and stone of course but what surprises me is that they were all good quality and looks perfect. No jagged edges, fits perfectly with the wood and it look like it will not break the moment I hit something.

I packed the tools into my bag but kept only my sword and axe out. "Let the games begin" I said with a hint of glee.

**One hour of happy kill time later**

"Damn it, who knew that hunting, is so hard." I said in frustration." Maybe I should make a bow, but where do I get the feathers for the arrows." I spent the last hour hunting and I have nothing to show for it. I heard a scream coming from my left. I picked up my perfectly balanced axe and sword and ran towards the scream. I arrived at a forest path and I stared at what I saw. I saw what I thought was only in books back on earth. What I saw was a Manticore and it was about to pounce at two female Pegasus one with a butter yellow coat with a pink mane and tail and a cutie mark of three pink butterflies and another with cyan blue coat with a rainbow mane and tail and has a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

I can tell that the blue pony is braver then the yellow one but I can see that this is a one sided fight and that is of the mantacore's favor. I was torn between the choice to run and keep my presences hidden or to save the two Pegasus. I decided to do the good guy thing and pick to fight the Manticore. I jump out of the bushes and ran at the Manticore with no regards of my safety, yelling out the most bloodthirsty cry I can think of. "**I'M GUNNU RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND EAT YOUR INSIDES YOU OVER STUFF PIGION**!" I yelled in my rarely used voice that can silence a classroom of yelling high school students that talk none stop.

I can tell my shout had stunned the monster but sadly I may have made the yellow Pegasus faint as well. Never the less I used this to my advantage and did something really stupid. I decided the throw my axe at it. Oddly enough it was dead on and it hit the head and it made me realize two things one the axe was sharper than I thought for it just split the mantacore's head in half and two my body is not the way it used to be. I felt stronger, faster, smarter (sort of) plus I think my senses were heighten. And I think I am hit with adrenaline for everything is painfully slow for me.

I used the adrenaline or what's left of it and did a quick scan of the area. I scan the trees and bushes and saw nothing but just the corpses of the Manticore and the two ponies. I ripped my axe from the mantacore's head and drag the corpse by the tail and headed of back to my home. (For now) I looked behind as I ran while dragging the soon to be lunch and I can see that the blue pony snapped out of it and yelled out "WAIT!" I simply ignored her and put an invisibility spell so I cannot be followed. But I may have forgotten that I am dragging a dead Manticore with its head split open leaving a trail of blood behind me.

**AN: well how about that? Three new mares that good ol Nigel that he can socialize without the big chance of a loud girly scream from them. And so sorry that I am very late personally I blame school and the dumb homework essays. But anyway since you are reading this I think you like my story. Oh what fun we will have. OH! OH! I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA why don't you post your own human character to add. So poor old Nigel won't loss his manliness around mares that may or may not fall for him. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
